I Love U (Oneshoot)
by meanieons
Summary: No Summary. Yang jelas ini FF ONESHOOT HUNHAN GS!


**I Love U (Oneshoot)**

.

.

.

 **H** un **H** an as main cast.

 **NOTE** : GS!Luhan. Ini fic GS! Kalo ga suka GS lebih baik ga usah baca, daripada ntar mual - mual lebih baik dihindari kan^^ inget juga ya, umur Sehun sama Luhan seumuran disini :)

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

"Sehun-ah~ Sehun-ah~ aku datang." Panggil seorang gadis cantik sambil celingak celinguk mencari seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Kemana dia? Apa belum bangun?"

Gadis itu pun membawa kantong yang berisi bahan - bahan makanan yang dibelinya tadi di dapur. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kamar yang ada disana.

CKLEK

'hufftt.. ternyata dia memang masih tidur.'

"Yak Sehun-ah bangun lah! Ini sudah siang." Luhan –nama gadis itu– pun membangunkan seorang lelaki yang bernama Sehun.

"Eungghh diamlah aku masih mengantuk."

"Tapi ini sudah siang. Kau harus bangun sekarang!" perintah Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun agar bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tapi ini kan hari libur, Luhannie~" rajuk Sehun kepada Luhan dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Justru karena ini hari libur maka kau harus bangun sekarang juga. Sudahlah cepat bangun dan mandi sana!"

"Ck baiklah." Dengan kesal Sehun pun beranjak bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi menuruti ucapan kekasihnya – _Luhan._

Luhan yang melihat kekasihnya merajuk pun hanya bisa menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya dan pergi keluar kamar Sehun sambil berucap "Dasar bayi besar."

Sesampainya Luhan di dapur, Ia pun langsung menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah selesai? Ayo cepat kemari, kita sarapan." Luhan yang melihat Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan yang sudah segar dan wangi pun mengajak Sehun untuk sarapan bersama.

"Hngg."

Saat sarapan berlangsung, tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Terlihat keduanya yang sibuk dengan makanannya masing - masing.

"Oh iya Sehunnie, ini kan hari minggu, apa rencanamu di hari minggu ini?" Tanya Luhan memecahkan keheningan setelah mereka selesai dengan makanan mereka masing - masing.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin tidur." Sehun menjawab dengan singkat.

"Tidakkah kau ingin pergi keluar untuk jalan - jalan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain?" Tanya Luhan lagi dengan wajah yang berseri - seri.

"Tidak. Lagipula itu kan tempat bermain anak - anak. Aku bukan anak - anak." Lagi - lagi Sehun menjawab dengan singkat dan wajah yang datar.

"Ck kau ini sok dewasa sekali! Lagipula apa yang salah dengan taman bermain? Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Luhan masih kekeh dengan pendiriannya untuk mengajak Sehun ke taman bermain.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan? Pokoknya sekali tidak ya tetap tidak. Aku hanya ingin dirumah." Sehun pun masih tetap dengan jawabannya. Tidak.

"Yak kau ini kenapa menyebalkan sekali sih?! Lalu apa enaknya dengan di rumah? Hanya menonton tv lalu tidur bangun lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Apa itu menyenangkan ha?" Luhan pun kesal karena terus - terusan mendapat penolakan dari kekasihnya ini.

"Tentu saja itu menyenangkan. Lalu kau sendiri, apa enaknya pergi ke taman bermain? Hanya melihat anak - anak kecil bermain dan berlari sana - sini, apa itu menyenangkan untukmu? Cih membosankan." Sehun pun yang tidak mau kalah akhirnya membalas perkataan Luhan dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Mata Luhan pun berkaca - kaca mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan yang terdengar sedikit kasar. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya sambil menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berair.

"Oh jadi begitu? Baiklah. Pergi ke taman bermain memang membosankan untukmu, tapi untukku itu menyenangkan. Baik kalau begitu Oh Sehun, selamat menikmati hari minggu menyengangkan mu ini. Aku pergi." Luhan pun pergi keluar dari apartment Sehun sambil sesekali mengusap air mata dipipinya.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan pergi dari rumahnya pun hanya diam dengan tatapan datar.

"Ck apa yang kau katakan Oh Sehun pabo!" kata Sehun setelah menyadari kesalahnnya sambil mengacak - acak rambutnya kesal karena mengingat ucapannya tadi yang memang sedikit kasar kepada Luhan.

"Hah dia marah. Lalu aku harus apa sekarang?" ucap Sehun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku tidur dulu."

Sehun pun memasuki kamarnya dan sepertinya Ia akan tidur kembali.

.

.

.

"Hiks kau jahat Oh Sehun pabo! Apa - apaan itu tadi? Mengapa berbicara sekasar itu. Aku kan hanya ingin mengajaknya pergi jalan - jalan, apa itu salah? Lihat, dia bahkan tidak menelponku untuk meminta maaf karena ulah menyebalkannya itu. Kau benar - benar jahat Oh Sehun!"

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan pun langsung memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan Eomma nya yang bingung melihat anaknya pulang dengan wajah sembab dan langsung menangis meraung - raung mengumpati kekasihnya karena telah membuat dirinya sakit hati.

Luhan terus melihat kearah ponselnya. Karena siapa tahu saja kalau nanti kekasihnya akan menelpon. Tapi setelah berjam - jam menunggu, tidak ada satupun panggilan masuk ataupun pesan yang dikirimkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ck apa yang sebenarnya sedang Ia lakukan sekarang? Kenapa tidak menelpon ataupun mengirim pesan untukku? Apa dia benar - benar tidak ingin meminta maaf?" Luhan pun mulai menintikan air matanya lagi, kesal mengingat tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat menyebalkan.

Karena sudah terlalu lelah menunggu dan menangis, Luhan pun akhirnya jatuh terlelap.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka, dan terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya tetapi masih terlihat cantik memasuki kamar putri nya tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu nak? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihmu hmm? Kacau sekali." Gumam Eomma Luhan pelan sambil menggeleng - gelengkan kepala melihat keadaan kamar putrinya yang sangat berantakkan. Eomma Luhan pun membenarkan selimut Luhan yang terlihat tidak pada tempatnya. Setelah itu Eomma Luhan pun keluar dari kamar Luhan dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan dengan hati - hati, takut membangunkan putrinya jika keras - keras –pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Hoamm.."

Terlihat Sehun sedang menguap sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Oh jam berapa ini? Hah sudah jam setengah dua siang? Lama sekali aku tidur." Monolog Sehun sambil bangun dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

Setelah mencuci muka, Sehun pun duduk di depan televisi dan mulai mencari - cari acara yang menurutnya seru untuk menghapus rasa bosannya.

"Hah mengapa semuanya begitu membosankan? Kenapa tidak ada acara yang bagus? Ck membosankan." Ucap Sehun kesal sambil melempar remot tv nya ke sofa.

Sesaat keadaan menjadi hening. Terlihat kening Sehun yang mengerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sehun pun kembali kekamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan kembali duduk di sofa depan tv.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan seseorang. Duh pasti dia tambah marah. Apa aku telfon saja ya?"

Sehun pun mulai menelpon seseorang yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Lu kumohon angkatlah!" Sehun menunggu jawaban Luhan dengan wajah cemas.

TUT TUT TUT

"Eoh tidak diangkat? Apa dia benar - benar marah? SMS saja deh." Sehun mulai mengetik pesan untuk dikirimkan kepada Luhan.

'Semoga saja dia membalas pesanku.' Batin Sehun.

.

.

.

 **DRRTTT DRRTTT**

Merasakan getaran ponsel di samping wajahnya, Luhan pun terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk. Saat membuka pesan tersebut, Luhan pun sedikit terkejut bahwa yang mengirimnya pesan adalah Sehun – _kekasihnya._

'Eoh Sehun? Akhirnya sadar juga dia.' Batin Luhan _._

 **From :** My Sehunnie~

 _Lu, apa kau marah padaku? Mengapa tidak mengangkat telfonku?_

"Cih apa - apaan pertanyaannya itu? Kenapa ia bodoh sekali? Dasar kekasih tidak peka!" omel Luhan saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Sehun.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya? Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu." Luhan pun acuh dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur. Tapi–

 **DRRTTT DRRTTT**

 **From :** My Sehunnie~

 _Balas pesanku Lu._

–Luhan pun tetap melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa melihat pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Sehun.

 **From :** My Sehunnie~

 _Ayolah Lu jangan kekanakan begini._

 **From :** My Sehunnie~

 _Lu? Kau disana? Balas pesanku Luhannie._

 **From :** My Sehunnie~

 _Luhannie sayang balas pesanku, kumohon jangan acuhkan aku :(_

Dan masih banyak lagi pesan yang dikirimkan Sehun untuk Luhan. Banyak juga panggilan tak terjawab atas nama Sehun tertera di ponsel Luhan. Tapi Luhan? Ia tak peduli. Bahkan sekarang Ia sedang tersenyum dalam tidurnya, sepertinya sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan pangeran tampan dari negeri dongeng. Kkkkk

.

.

.

"AAARRRRGGGGHTTTTTTT."

Teriak Sehun kencang sambil sesekali menjambak rambutnya gemas. Ia terlihat kacau. Sangat kacau. Dengan baju yang kusut, rambut acak - acakan, wajah tampannya pun terlihat seperti bajunya, kusut. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sehun?

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas satupun pesan dariku Lu? Dan kenapa tidak menjawab panggilan dariku Lu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini Lu? Wae? Wae? Wae?!" jerit Sehun frustasi karena Luhan mengabaikannya.

Oh jadi karena itu. Kenapa Ia jadi ooc begitu?-_- tidak cool sama sekali. Hanya karena Luhan mengabaikan mu kau jadi seperti ini? Salah siapa coba? Cih makanya jangan cari gara - gara deh sama Luhan!

 ** _Back to story_**

Jadi, itulah alasan kenapa seorang Oh Sehun jadi 'aga' alay begitu. Yap, karena diabaikan oleh Luhan.

"Apa aku harus pergi kerumahnya dan meminta maaf langsung? Tapi bagaimana dengan tanggapan orang tua Luhan nanti? Ah masa bodo. Pokoknya masalah ini harus selesai sekarang juga. Luhannie tunggu aku sayang~"

Sehun pun mulai merapihkan pakaiannya dan pergi kekamar untuk mengambil jaket, dompet, dan kunci motornya. Tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu dan cuss pergi kerumah kekasih tercintanya, Luhan.

.

.

.

 **TET TET TET** (backsound gagal-_- anggap aja bunyi bel rumah:v)

'Eh siapa ya?' batin Eomma Luhan saat ada yang memencet bel rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Teriak Eomma Luhan dan Ia pun langsung berjalan keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Iya siap– oh nak Sehun?" Tanya Eomma Luhan setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

"Eoh annyeong ahjumma. Apa Luhannya ada?" Sehun pun membungkukan badannya dan langsung bertanya saat melihat Eomma Luhan.

"Ah ya silakan masuk dulu Sehun-ah. Luhan ada dikamarnya." Kata Eomma Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Terima kasih ahjumma." Sehun mulai masuk kedalam rumah Luhan atas suruhan Eomma Luhan tadi.

Saat selesai berbincang - bincang kecil dengan Eomma Luhan, Sehun pun meminta izin untuk menemui Luhan dan Eomma Luhan pun mengizinkan Sehun untuk langsung menemui Luhan dikamarnya. Eomma Luhan juga berkata

"Temuilah Luhan, dan selesaikanlah masalah kalian berdua. Bila butuh bantuan bilang saja pada ahjumma ya Sehun-ah." Kata Eomma Luhan lembut.

Sehun yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"Eumm.. dari mana ahjumma tahu kalau kita sedang ada masalah?" tanya Sehun pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. Tetapi Eomma Luhan tidak menjawabnya, beliau hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Sehun dan mengidikkan kepalanya keatas menyuruh Sehun untuk cepat kekamar Luhan. Sehun pun yang mengerti langsung berpamitan kepada Eomma Luhan untuk menemui Luhan.

Eomma Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kekasih putrinya ini dan berlalu pergi keruang tv untuk melakukan aktifitasnya kembali, menonton drama DOTS yang sedang marak - maraknya saat ini. Apalagi ada sitampan Joongki –pikir Eomma Luhan. Kkkkk ternyata Eomma Luhan adalah salah satu penggemar DOTS dan fangirl dari Song JoongKi.

 ** _Back to story_**

Tok Tok Tok

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dan berharap Luhan akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan–

Cklek

"Ada ap– KAU?!"

BRUK

–Luhan pun menutup pintunya kembali saat tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras pun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Sehun yang kaget pun masih berusaha memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi, sesaat setelahnya Sehun pun tersadar dan langsung menggedor pintu kamar Luhan lagi.

"Luhannie buka pintunya! Ayolah biarkan aku masuk." Sehun masih terus menggedor pintu kamar Luhan sambil terus memohon kepada Luhan agar diizinkan masuk.

Sementara bisa kita lihat dibalik pintu kamar Luhan, terlihat Luhan sedang berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya karena kedatangan Sehun yang tiba - tiba. Saking kesalnya, mata Luhan pun mulai berkaca - kaca dan–

"Hiks." Luhan pun menangis karena sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal yang meredanya saat ini.

"Luhan-ah, kau menangis?" Sehun yang mendengar Luhan mengangis pun langsung panik sambil terus menggedor pintu kamar Luhan.

Luhan sudah tidak ingin memikirkan apapun saat ini. Ia pun berjalan pelan kearah ranjangnya sambil menahan isakannya. Sehun yang masih terus menggedor pintu kamar Luhan pun mulai lelah karena Luhan tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya. Sampai akhirnya–

Cklek

–pintu kamar Luhan terbuka karena Sehun yang tidak sengaja memegang gagang pintu kamar Luhan. Ternyata Luhan lupa untuk mengunci pintunya.

"Eoh terbuka? Jadi pintunya tidak terkunci?" Sehun yang melihat pintunya terbuka pun langsung menerobos masuk kedalam sebelum Luhan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Luhannie?" Sehun mencoba untuk memanggil Luhan yang saat ini sedang tengkurap dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Luhan yang merasa kenal dengan suara ini pun kaget.

'Sehun? Bagaimana dia bisa masuk? apa aku lupa untuk mengunci pintunya? ughh pabo!' batin Luhan gugup karena sekarang ada Sehun disampingnya. Namun Luhan tetap diam, berusaha untuk tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat Sehun memanggilnya.

"Luhannie.. ayolah dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu. Jangan seperti ini, aku bisa gila jika kau mendiamkan ku terus." Sehun terus memaksa Luhan agar mau berbicara padanya. Tapi Luhan masih tetap diam.

"Lu? Luhannie? Sayangku? Baby? Chagiya? Miliknya Sehun?" Sehun pun masih terus berusaha memanggil Luhan agar mau berbicara denganya.

Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilan - panggilan aneh seperti itu. Ia berusaha untuk tetap diam tidak menjawab setiap panggilan Sehun.

"Yak Lu apa kau tidak mau membuka mulutmu sedikitpun untuk menjawab panggilanku?!" Sehun frustasi karena terus diabaikan oleh kekasih cantiknya ini. Ia pun mulai merajuk. Oh lihatlah bibirnya yang mengerucut itu, membuat dirinya terlihat begitu lucu. Kyaaaa

Tetapi sayangnya Luhan tidak melihat itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun terdiam. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir. Mungkin memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Luhan mau meresponnya.

"Luhannie~ apa kau masih tidak mau berbicara denganku? Ah sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain." Sehun pun memancing Luhan dengan mengiming - imingi taman bermain.

Luhan yang mendengar taman bermain pun langsung membulatkan matanya.

'Apa? Taman bermain?' kata Luhan dalam hati. Tetapi Luhan masih tetap dalam posisinya dan tidak menyahuti perkataan Sehun tadi. 'Huh palingan dia berbohong.' Pikirnya.

"Oh jadi masih tidak mau bergerak? Yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja." Sehun mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur Luhan.

Luhan yang merasakan adanya pergerakan di kasurnya pun tambah membulatkan matanya. Dan 'GREP' Luhan memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun bermaksud menahannya agar Sehun tidak pergi. Sehun yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum kecil. 'Kkkk akhirnya.' batin Sehun terkekeh - kekeh.

"Be... narkah?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

"Benar apa?" Sehun balik bertanya pura - pura tidak tahu.

"Ish benarkah kau akan pergi ke taman bermain?" Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit kesal.

"Tidak." Balas Sehun singkat. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku tahu kalau kau memang berbohong!" Luhan pun mulai membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun kembali. Sehun yang melihat kekasihnya merajuk pun hanya tersenyum kecil. Karena Luhan begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Eyy aku hanya bercanda Luhannie. Apa kau mau ke taman bermain? Baiklah ayo." Kata Sehun berusaha untuk membujuk Luhan.

"Kau berbohong." Luhan pun tidak mau dibohongi lagi oleh Sehun.

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak berbohong lagi sekarang. Ayo segera siap - siap, lalu kita ke taman bermain."

"Serius? Kau tidak berbohongkan? Kalau kau berbohong lebih baik kau pulang saja." Luhan masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Sehun pun menghela napas lelah melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini. 'Seharusnya tadi aku tidak usah berbohong saja.' batinnya lelah.

"Tidak Luhannie sayang, aku tidak berbohong." Sehun pun terus meyakinkan Luhan agar percaya pada ucapannya.

"Baiklah, ayo." Dengan semangat Luhan pun bangun dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa terbengong di atas kasur. Sesaat kemudian dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu.

"Luhannie aku tunggu dibawah." Teriak Sehun kepada Luhan yang masih berada di kamar mandi, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan pun selesai mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia pun segera menemui kekasihnya di bawah. Saat sampai di bawah, terlihat Sehun dan Eomma Luhan yang sedang asik mengobrol sambil sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Luhan yang melihat kedekatan Eomma dan kekasihnya pun tersenyum senang.

"Eoh benarkah dia merajuk seperti itu saat kau bilang tidak?"

"Nde Eomma benar, dia merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti ini." Sehun pun mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti yang dilakukan Luhan tadi, tetapi sedikit dilebih - lebihkan olehnya. Oh ya dan Sehun pun sudah dibolehkan memanggil Eomma Luhan dengan Eomma loh teman - teman.

"Hahaha benarkah seperri itu? Aaaa Sehunnie kau benar - benar menggemaskan." Kata Eomma Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. Lalu mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama lagi. Sesekali Sehun mengeluarkan lelucon yang membuat Eomma Luhan tertawa keras.

Luhan yang mendengar perbincangan mereka mengenai dirinya pun menjadi kesal, apalagi dengan cara Sehun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti tadi. 'Huh dia mau menjelek - jelekanku didepan Eomma?' batin Luhan kesal. Luhan pun segera menghampiri keduamya dengan kaki yang dihentak - hentakkan kesal.

"Yak Eomma kenapa tertawa saat dia memberikan lelucon murahan seperti itu?! Leluconnya kan sangat tidak lucu." Kata Luhan sambil menunjuk hidung Sehun saat mengatakan "dia".

Sehun pun kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan yang menurutnya tiba - tiba ini. Apalagi datang - datang sambil menjuk - nunjuk hidungnya seperti itu, kan dirinya belum siap.

"Eoh Luhannie kau sudah siap? Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Hmm." Luhan pun hanya membalas dengan cuek sambil berlalu keluar rumahnya.

Sehun yang melihat sikap cuek Luhan pun mengerutkan keningnya, 'kenapa lagi dia?' Batinnya lelah melihat sikap Luhan yang berubah - ubah.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, saya pemisi dulu Eomma." Pamit Sehun pada Eomma Luhan sambil membungkukan badanya.

"Baiklah, hati - hati dijalan. Jangan ngebut ya Sehun-ah." Kata Eomma Luhan.

"Ne". Kata Sehun sambil berjalan keluar untuk menemui Luhan yang sudah menunggu disamping motornya.

"Luhannie, ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Sehun sambil memakai helm untuknya dan juga untuk Luhan. Terlihat wajah Luhan yang masih cemberut karena masih merasa kesal dengan Sehun.

"Eyy sudahlah jangan cemberut begitu. Senyumlah, kan kita mau jalan - jalan, kalau kamu masih cemberut begitu nanti tidak seru dong." Kata Sehun sambil memarik sudut bibir Luhan.

"Ish apaan sih, jangan pegang - pegang!" Luhan memukul kecil tangan Sehun agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Hehehe yasudah ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Jangan lupa pegangan yang erat ya, kalau tidak nanti jatuh." Ujar Sehun sambil mengambil tangan Luhan agar berpegangan pada pinggangnya. Luhan yang melihatnya pun tersenyum malu - malu dengan wajah yang memerah dibelakang pundak Sehun.

'Dia kenapa sih? Kok mendadak baik gini?' batin Luhan bingung sekaligus senang melihat perubahan Sehun yang menurutnya tidak biasa ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita berangkat." Sehun pun menyalakan motornya dan mereka pun berangkat menuju ke taman bermain.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun pun sampai di taman bermain yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Luhan. Disana terlihat banyak anak - anak kecil yang datang untuk bermain. Ada yang bermain perosotan, ayunan, ada yang sedang makan es krim juga, dan masih banyak lagi. Banyak juga penjual makanan anak - anak yang ada disana.

Sesampaimya disana Luhan pun menarik tangan Sehun untuk mencari tempat duduk. Sedikit sulit, karena banyaknya orang yang berada di taman bermain ini. Maklum lah, karena hari sudah sore jadi banyak anak - anak yang bermain di taman bermain ini bersama orang tuanya.

"Nah sudah sampai, sekarang kau mau apa?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan yang masih asik melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Emm aku mau permen kapas." Jawab Luhan pelan.

"Baiklah akan aku belikan. Kau tunggu disini ya jangan kemana - mana."

"Eum." Kata Luhan sambil mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya kecil.

Setelah itupun Sehun mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju salah satu penjual permen kapas.

Sudah beberapa menit Luhan menunggu di tempat duduknya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil untuk membunuh rasa bosan saat menunggu Sehun yang entah kenapa belum juga kembali.

"Kemana dia? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa tempat yang menjual permen kapasnya jauh ya?" tanya Luhan entah kepada siapa sambil melihat kanan - kirinya berusaha mencari Sehun. 'Apa aku cari saja ya?' batin Luhan.

Luhan pun mulai berjalan berusaha untuk mwncari Sehun. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Luhan melihat seseorang yang sepertinya Sehun. Tetapi apa benar itu Sehun? Kenapa sedang bersama seorang perempuan? Mereka berpelukan pula.

"Apa itu bukan Sehun ya? Apa aku salah lihat? Cari ditempat lain saja deh." Monolog Luhan dan mulai membalik badannya untuk mencari Sehun ditempat lain. Sampai suara seseorang yang membuatnya terlejut

"Sehunnie aku sangat merindukan mu. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku mencarimu kemana - mana, untung saja kita bertemu disini." Kata seorang wanita sambil memeluk lelaki yang Luhan yakini seperti Sehun.

'Sehunnie? Apa benar itu Sehun? Tapi kenapa Sehun memeluk perempuan lain?' batin Luhan demgan mata yang berkaca - kaca.

"Ah Irene noona? Sedang apa kau disini? Dan ya tolong lepaskan pelukanmu noona. Tidak enak dilihat orang." Kata Sehun kepada seseorang yang bernama Irene itu sambil berusaha melepaskan pukannya.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan lirih.

Sehun yang mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya pun sontak memalingkan wajahnya. "Luhannie?" Sehun kaget saat melihat Luhan didepannya dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca.

Irene yang tidak tahu situasi pun malah membuat situasi semakin rumit. 'Chu' dengan tiba - tiba Irene mengecup pipi Sehun dan melihat itupun perasaan Luhan semakin sedih dan kesal. Ia pun berlari menjauh dari tempat Sehun dan Irene dengan perasaan yang kacau.

"Luhannie jangan pergi! Luhan tunggu aku! Yak noona bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Karena kau kekasih ku jadi salah paham." Bentak Sehun yang sudah terlanjur kesal karena kelakuan Irene yang seenaknya ini. Irene pun kaget karena sikap Sehun. Sehun pun mulai berlari meninggalkan Irene untuk mengejar Luhan. Irene yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh Sehun pun merasa kesal. Dengan kaki yang dihentak - hentakan, Irene pun mulai pergi meninggalkan tempatnya bertemu dengan Sehun tadi.

Oke sedikit informasi, jadi Irene adalah mantan kekasih Sehun sewaktu Senior High School dulu. Irene adalah seniornya Sehun, dia berada dua tingkat diatas Sehun. Ya Sehun berpacaran dengan Irene waktu kelas X. Mereka berpacaran hanya sebentar, tidak sampai dua bulan mereka sudah putus karena Sehun yang menemukan Irene ketahuan berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun menutup diri kepada perempuan. Saat itu Ia berubah menjadi sosok seseorang yang dingin kepada siapapun. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Luhan dibangku perkuliahan. Saat pertama bertemu Luhan, Sehun melihat Luhan yang sedang memberikan makanan kepada seorang anak kecil yang terlihat sangat kelaparan. Melihat sifat Luhan yang menurutnya sangat baik dan suka menolong inilah yang membuat Sehun tertarik. Selain baik, Luhan juga seseorang yang sangat cantik. Cantik fisik dan hati, sempurna sekali bukan? Pada saat itulah Sehun mulai mendekati Luhan. Nah beberapa bulan setelah kedekatan mereka, Sehun pun menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan. Dan betapa beruntungnya Ia, Luhan pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sehun. Nah mulai saat itulah Sehun dan Luhan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan dibulan ini hubungan mereka sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh. Sudah lumayan lama bukan? Dan entah ada angin apa tadi Irene menemuinuya. Pake cium - cium pipi segala lagi, kan bikin Luhan salah paham jadinya. Oke **_Back to story_**.

"Luhan-ah kau dimana? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku?" Saat ini Sehun sedang mencari Luhan disekitar taman sambil sesekali menelpon Luhan tetapi tidak satupun panggilannya yang diangkat oleh Luhan.

Dilain tempat, terlihat Luhan yang sedang menangis tersedu - sedu dibangku taman.

"Hiks kenapa dia bersama perempuan lain? Berpelukan pula. Dan apa - apaan tadi perempuan itu mencium pipi Sehun begitu? Kecentilan sekali. Dan kenapa pula si Oh Sehun itu tidak menolak? Pabo! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih?! Huhuhu aku tidak tahu kalau kau bermain dibelakangku Oh Sehun. Hiks jahat sekali dia." Luhan pun semakin mengencangkan tangisnya mengingat kejadian tadi.

'GREP', seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan pun kaget. 'Siapa ini?' batin Luhan panik saat mengetahui seseorang memeluknya. 'Apa ini penculik? Apa aku akan diculik?' batin Luhan tambah panik saat seseorang ini mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yak apa yang kau lak-" Perkataan Luhan terpotong saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memeluknya tiba - tiba ini.

"Luhannie.." Lirih seseorang yang memeluk Luhan.

"Eoh Sehun? Yak apa - apaan kau? Lepaskan aku!" Luhan pun memukul - mukul tangan Sehun yang memeluk lehernya.

"Shtt Luhannie biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja." Kata Sehun sambil membenamkan kepalanya keleher Luhan.

"..." Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun, tidak merespon apapun.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, baik Luhan maupun Sehun. Keduanya masih terdiam, tak ada niat untuk bebicara. Sehun pun sudah duduk disamping Luhan, tidak dengan memeluk Luhan dari belakang lagi.

"Lu... Aku bisa jelaskan. Aku dengannya tidak ada hubungan apapun. Ini hanya salah paham Lu." Sehun mulai berbicara mencoba untuk menjelaskan soal kejadian tadi. Tetapi Luhan masih terdiam, tidak menunjukkan tanda - tanda akan membalas ucapan Sehun.

"Lu bicaralah, kumohon. Jangan acuhkan aku lagi." Sehun semakin frustasi melihat Luhan yang masih terdiam.

"Eung baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku permisi." Luhan pamit kepada Sehun sambil mengusap sisa air matanya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan bangun dari tempat duduknya pun menjadi panik.

"Lu, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu. Jangan begini, kita selesaikan kesalah pahaman ini dulu." Mohon Sehun kepada Luhan sambil menarik tangan Luhan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Sepertinya… hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja Hun." Kata Luhan pelan sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar lagi. Sehun yang mendengar Luhan mengatakan itupun terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan cukup sampai disini Lu? Kau ingin kita berakhir? Tidak Lu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Hubungan kita tidak akan berakhir. Ayolah Lu dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu. Baiklah kami ini tidak ada hubungan apa - apa. Aku dengannya hanyalah ya seorang teman. Dulu memang kami sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi karena aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu Lu. Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi Lu, dia menghianatiku. Dia berselingkuh dibelakangku. Itulah yang membuatku menutup diri kepada perempuan, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mulai membuka hatiku lagi, aku mulai mendekatimu agar aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Dan aku sangat senang saat mengetahui kalau kau ternyata menyukaiku juga. Aku mencintaimu Lu, sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar dan tanpa sadar mulai menintikan air matanya.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun menangis pun tidak tega, Ia pun sedih sekaligus senang. Sedih karena dulu Sehun pernah mengalami masa - masa sulit dan senang karena sekarang Sehun hanya mencintainya. Ia pun memeluk Sehun, berusaha menenangkan perasaan lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya ini. Ia pun menintikan air matanya, sungguh ia sangat terharu dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Sstt tenanglah ada aku disini." Luhan berusaha menenangkan Sehun dengan mengusap - usap punggung Sehun. Sehun pun mulai tenang dan menikmati usapan sayang dari kekasihnya ini.

"Terima kasih Lu. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Ne aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Maafkan perkataanku tadi ya. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Luhan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Lu. Maafkan aku juga ya, karena kejadian tadi kita jadi bertengkar." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan.

"Hmm tidak apa. Yasudah ayo kita pulang, sudah semakin sore."Ajak Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk menuju parkiran dimana letak motor Sehun berada.

'Chu' Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, "Saranghae." Kata Sehun.

Luhan yang dicium tiba - tiba pun kaget. Pipinya mulai memanas. Dengan malu - malu Ia pun berkata dengan pelan, " Yak ini tempat umum! Hmm nado saranghae." Dan 'Chu' Luhan balik mengecup pipi Sehun. 'Untuk menghapus jejak perempuan itu.' Batin Luhan dengan pipi yang bersemu merah sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Sehun yang mendapat kecupan dipipinya pun juga kaget. Bola matanya mem bulat.

'Luhan mencium pipi ku? Astaga berani sekali dia.' Batin Sehun dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Wah Luhannie sekarang sudah berani mencium Sehunnie ya." Goda Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Ish tidak." Luhan memukul lengan Sehun pelan. Pipi Luhan pun bertambah merah karena digoda oleh Sehun. 'Duh pipi tolonglah berhenti memerah. Aku kan jadi tambah malu.' Batin Luhan.

Karena Luhan yang sudah sangat malu ditambah dengan pipinya yang semakin memerah, Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dibangku taman.

"Aaa lucunya kekasihku ini~ Yak Luhannie tunggu aku!" Teriak Sehun kepada Luhan yang sudah jauh didepannya.

Sehun dan Luhan pun berjalan ketempat parkir dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Sesekali terlihat Luhan yang memukul pelan lengan Sehun karena terus - terusan menggodanya. Mereka pun pulang dengan perasaan yang amat bahagia. Senyum bahagia terus terpasang dibibir keduanya.

Bukankah kisah mereka berdua sangat manis? Apakah kalian tega ingin memisahkan mereka berdua? Kalau aku si tentu saja tidak. Jadi jangan merusak hubungan mereka berdua ya! Kkkkk. Biarkanlah mereka berdua bahagia selamanya~

.

.

.

" _Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku merasa seperti bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Kenapa? Karena wajahmu sangatlah tampan kkkk. Saat itu lah aku mulai menyukaimu. Saranghae Oh Sehun"_

 _\- Luhan -_

 _"Pertama kali melihatmu aku seperti bertemu dengan seorang malaikat. Kau sangat cantik, cantik sekali. Saat mengenalmu lebih dalam, ternyata aku tahu satu hal. Bukan hanya wajahmu saja yang cantik, tapi hatimu juga. Dan pada saat itu pula aku menyukaimu eh ani bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu aku sudah mencintaimu kkkk. Nado saranghae Luhan."_

 _\- Sehun -_

.

.

.

 **END**

Yey tamat :D yo semua ini adalah ff oneshoot GS pertama yg saya bikin. Entah kenapa lgi pengen bikin yg GS aja:v Btw ff yang 'Sunbae, Saranghae!' aja blm kelar eh malah bikin ff laen :'v sumvah udh buntu pen nerusin itu ff kek gimana lgi huhuhu puthing pala ebi/? kkkk dan semoga ff ini bisa menemani waktu kalian selama berpuasa ya :D

Eh ngomong - ngomong udh pada liat teaser lucky one ama monster blm? keren ya? bangetttttt gilaaaaa! AAAAAAAAA SEHUN HAWT BANGETT DUHHHH makin ga sabar nunggu exo comeback deh:'v cant wait tgl 9 juni!~ etdah malah fangirlingan:v /timpukin/

Oh iya dan untuk semuanya makasih bngt deh kalo udh bersedia buat baca ff ga bermutu ini/? Kalo ada typo (banyak) mohon dimaklumi ya, saya kan juga manusia jadi diharap maklum :') di akhir kata, Jangan lupa review, follow, dan favorite ya! :) eh btw panggil saya far/farah (farah is my name omong - omong:v) ajin ga ush author/thor, anggap saja kita teman/? *eaaaa

 **Terima kasih~**


End file.
